The Unwritten
by sasu haku gaara 16
Summary: Two girls set out on a trip to France. What they find there is more adventure than they could ever dream of.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Code Lyoko or (not unfortunately, if I did own her that would be REALLY creepy) my dear friend Samantha. But I guess I do own myself kind of. -OWNAGE- (No J/K.) I guess now this'll turn into a 'claimer' instead of a disclaimer. I do own the wizard character. It's really weird. This was inspired by a dream I had, and there was this wizard dude in it so I gave him his 15 minutes of fame. It was cool because there was this amusement park and stuff but I left that out because it wouldn't add to anything. I guess I should stop claiming, disclaiming, and explaining stuff now. Hey, that rhymed: claiming, disclaiming, and explaining. I'm a poet and didn't know it. (That rhymed too) Hey Shanon and Virginia (you know who you are) if you're reading this it's our Sam…

**The Unwritten**

Chapter One: Intro

_**Two girls walked into a hotel room.**_

Their names were Sakura and Samantha. They set their stuff down, and Sakura told "Sam", "Hey, I'm gonna go explore the hotel. Wanna come?"

"Sure. Don't wanna get lost." She replied sarcastically. So they took the elevator down to the first floor. Then Sakura saw something that caught her attention. That hallway… something was so… familiar about it.

"Sam," she said, "I have a weird feeling about this place."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked uneasily.

"It seems like… like I've… been here before." She answered. She felt confused. She came to a door, and opened it. She gasped. "It couldn't be," she whispered to herself. To Sam it was just a park. But to Sakura, it held what she felt were a lifetime of memories. She grasped Sam's hand, and started to run. "Come on!" she exclaimed.

"Well, as of right now I don't really have a choice!" Sam replied, referring to her grasped hand. Sakura rolled her eyes. She stopped before a storm drain. She had found it. Sam had a confused look on her face. It was just a storm drain, like one you would find on a city street or sidewalk. She also wondered why one was in the middle of the park, and in the grass. Sakura opened it. "What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Sam" Sakura said, "I know you're confused, but you have to trust me."

"Okay…"

"And I have to be able to trust you." Sakura added.

"You can always trust me." Sam replied in a matter-of-fact, yet reassuring tone.

"I know" Sakura whispered.

-flashback-

"No! You can't leave!"

"I'm sorry Odd. I have to."

"No! You can't! Don't leave us! Don't leave me!"

"I'm sorry. I have to. I have to see her."

"We need you, Sakura! I need you!"

"I can't stay. But don't worry. I'll come back. I promise"

"Okay. Go. I'll be fine. She needs you right now."

"Okay. I love you so much Odd... and I always will."

"I love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

-End of flashback-

"I have to see him." Sakura whispered.

"Who?" Sam whispered back.

"Someone I made a promise to, a long time ago."

Yah. The first chapter's pretty short... Please read and review. This is my 2nd fanfic!


	2. Wizards and Such

Chapter Two: Wizards and Such 

"What if…" Sakura said after a long pause "I was to tell you a secret so… how do I put this… a secret so secret, that if it was to be revealed, it might put someone's life in grave danger?"

"Don't worry. I would never reveal it, no matter what." Sam replied.

"I know… Let's climb down." Once they did, Sakura let out a gasp. "After three years! They still kept my scooter!!! I can't believe it! Hop on." They rode until they found the other storm drain. They climbed up the storm drain and were walking across the bridge that led to the factory. _They're going to be mad at me for this. Oh well. It's for the best._ "Okay. It all started back when I was in the 7th grade. I had just moved here, to a boarding school called Kadic Academy. I met some people who became my best friends almost instantly. That's when I learned the secret. Okay. There's a supercomputer. And inside is a virtual world called Lyoko. There's also kind of a virus-thing called XANA that wants to take over Lyoko. I think it's out to either destroy the world or take over it – or both – but anyway, it's evil. So that's where we come in. Me, a guy named… Odd, the one I made the promise to…"

"If you don't mind my asking, what was it?"

"What was what?"

"The promise."

"Oh. I promised to… to come back to this town, Lyoko, and… him."

"You must have really loved him."

Sakura smiled at this. "Yes." She said, "I did. And I still do."

"What made you leave?"

Sakura sighed. "I got a phone call, from my father in the U.S., where we live now, of course. He said my mother had gotten very ill, and I needed to come right away." She paused. "Anyways, so there's Odd, and a guy named Ulrich, who likes another member of the team, Yumi. There's a virtual girl named Aelita. She's the most vital member of the team because… well I'll tell you later. She likes another member of our team named Jeremie. Wait! I can call Odd!" She pulled out her cell phone. "Oh, yeah. I forgot. No service. Darn sewers. Oh well. Anyways… Now. Where was I? Oh. Okay. Just think of what we do in Lyoko like some sort of… video game or something, but were really saving the world from complete and utter destruction. We get to Lyoko from what we call a scanner. You know how you can scan pictures onto a computer?" Sam nodded. "Well, it's very much the same. Okay. There are these towers that we call… well, towers. There are two kinds of towers, activated and deactivated. When towers aren't being used for evil, they're called deactivated towers. But when XANA uses them to launch an attack, they're called activated towers. He sends out monsters to guard the towers. It's our job to destroy them, and get Aelita to the tower in one piece so she can deactivate the activated tower. Then we wait. When she deactivates it, the attack is over, and there's a "return to the past". I think that's self-explanatory. So did you get all of that?"

"I think so." Sam replied.

"Good." They entered the top floor of the factory. "Okay. This is the factory that contains the supercomputer. We have to swing and slide down those ropes. Watch." Sakura ran and grabbed the rope, slid down, and jumped off. "See!" Sakura called "Piece of cake! Now you try!"

"Okay!" Sam called back. She copied Sakura and landed as if she had been doing it for years. "That was AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!"

"It was indeed! You looked like you had been doing it for as long as I have!" She laughed. A look of nervousness flashed across her face.

"Sakura, are you okay?"

She tried to mask the look with a fake smile so that her true feelings wouldn't show. She didn't want her friend to be concerned. "No! Everything's great! Why would you think…"

"Oh, zip it. I know you too well. Now what's wrong?" Sam asked.

Sakura sighed. "Oh, I don't know. It's just… I don't know how they're going to react knowing that I'm back after so long."

"Don't worry. I'm sure they'll be glad to have you back." Sam said.

"Thanks." She said. "Okay. I'm going to start the tour guide voice. On your left, you will see a door. Only people like me who have never been possessed by XANA have access to it. It's the only good part of Lyoko left; the only part that XANA cannot enter. Now. Let's go see a very good friend of mine, the wizard." They walked in the door.

"WIZARD!!!!!!!!!" Sakura called.

"Sakura! What a nice surprise! Back from the states, I see?"

"Yah! How've you been?"

"Oh same old, same old. But I've missed you. We've all missed you."

"Oh… You're so sweet."

"Who's your friend? She's not on the team."

"Yes. I know. But she will be. This is Sam. She's from the USA."

"Do you want me to call them?"

"That would be wonderful. But… Can you just call…"

"Odd?"

"Yes…"

The wizard dialed Odd's number. "Odd. Come to the supercomputer room ASAP. It's urgent. Just you." The call soon ended. "He'll be here shortly. You better head over to the computer room."

"Sounds like you're trying to get rid of me." She laughed.

"Of course not. I just want to keep you forever!" He smiled. They hugged.

"It was awesome to see you again, Wizard"

"As was it to see you. And to meet you, Sam."

"Nice to meet you too, Wizard" Sam replied.

"Hey, Sam."

"Yah, Sakura?"

"Why don't you stay here and keep the wizard company?"

"I'd be delighted."

Sakura sighed and closed her eyes, trying to keep calm. "Okay. Here I go. Wish me luck!"

"Good luck!" Both the wizard and Sam said this in unison while they watched her walk out the door, never looking back.

"I hope this goes well." Sam said, concerned for her friend.

"So do I, Sam, so do I," said the wizard.

Another chapter is over and done, this one a little longer.


	3. Reunion

**Chapter Three: Reunion**

Sakura walked out the door, toward the elevator. She stepped in the elevator and entered the pass code. She was apprehensive about what lay ahead of her. She didn't know how he was going to react, but she hoped it was going to be a good reaction. She got to the computer and sat down in the big chair.

About 5 minutes later Odd came in saying "Helloooooo!?!?!?!?!? Can anybody tell me why I'm here?"

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here! Mr. Odd Della Robbia. What a pleasant surprise."

"Who are you? And what do you want from me?"

"Hmm… Kitty-Kitty, I can't believe you've forgotten already!!! It's only been 2 years."

"Nobody can call me that except… well, no one can call me that!"

"Nobody except who, Odd? Your beloved Sakura? Well I'll have you know she's back in town."

"You're lying."

"No. I know you're gonna ask, "How do you know?" Well Odd, I am Sakura." Sakura turned around in the chair and stood up.

"Sakura." He whispered.

"The one and only!" She said.

He paused because she appeared to be deep in thought.

"Well… I'm not the only Sakura, but…" She went on and on, not noticing that that he was coming closer. "… So, I guess you…" He stopped her with a kiss. A long, ever-so-passionate kiss. She kissed him back.

"I told you I'd come back."

After what seemed to be forever, the rest of the team entered. They gasped at what they saw. Was that Sakura kissing their best friend? The only thing that seemed impossible about it, since they knew Sakura and Odd were a couple, was that Sakura was there. They had thought that she was in the States, and never coming back. But they were obviously wrong. Finally, they broke their kiss, and Sakura said, "Uh… Hey guys…" Anime sweat drop She gave a nervous laugh. They were speechless. Then there was something, no, someone that caught Sakura's eye. A girl with short pink hair. "Who's this?" She pointed at the girl.

"Umm… Sakura…" Jeremie said. "This is Aelita." Sakura's eyes went wide. Her mouth was agape. She took a good, long look at Aelita.

"Wow." She said in awe. Suddenly, without notice, Sakura ran up to Jeremie and gave him a big hug. "Jeremie! You finally did it! I'm so proud of you! How long?"

Jeremie paused.

"About a month after you left." Yumi answered.

"Yumi! And Ulrich! How are you guys?" She gave both of them big hugs.

"Umm… I'm fine." They both said it in unison.

"And of course! How are you Aelita? Are you liking Earth so far?"

"I'm doing very good! I love all of the sensations you feel. Now when I get materialized, I always want to go back to Earth!" She answered.

"Ha! So. What'd I miss? Oh wait! That reminds me. There's going to be a new member in the team."

"Who?" They asked.

"One of my best friends from the states. Don't worry. We can trust her. Let me go get her real quick."

"Where is she?" Jeremie asked.

"She's at the wizard's."

"Okay. We'll wait here." Yumi said.

"Okay! I just know you'll love her!" She went out the door.

"How do we know we can trust… this girl?" Ulrich asked.

"Ulrich. It's Sakura." Odd said.

"No. I meant this girl that she's putting on the team?"

"Don't worry! Sakura knows what she's doing. If she says we can trust her, we can trust her." Yumi said.

"I'm just worried."

"Don't be! Odd and I know her the best of any of you. I mean, Sakura lived with me, and she was Odd's girlfriend."

Meanwhile, Sakura was at the door. She opened it, and told Sam it was time for her to meet Odd and her other friends. They were walking toward the elevator. They got in, and Sakura said, "The pass code is 4414416. Without it, you can't get to Lyoko. The first couple times you have to enter the pass code you might want to write it down on your arm or hand." Sakura entered the pass code, and the doors opened in about 30 seconds. They walked toward Sakura's team members. "Guys, this is Samantha, but call her Sam." Sam said hello. "Okay! Let's play the guessing game! Who do you think is Odd?" She asked.

Sam pointed to the boy with brown hair. "Him." She answered.

"Wrong!" Sakura said. "That's Ulrich. I'll give you one more try."

"Umm… him!" Sam pointed to the one with the purple in his hair.

"You are correct, ma'am! You win membership to the Lyoko team!" Sakura said.

"Wow." Sam said. "I've heard a lot about you, Odd."  
Odd smirked. "Is that right?" He asked, and looked at Sakura with one eyebrow raised.

"Okay," Sakura continued, "This is Jeremie." She pointed at the other guy. "This…" She said, and pointed at the girl standing beside Ulrich. "…Is Yumi" "And last, but definitely not least, is Aelita. This is the first time I've seen her as a human. And yes, we do look different on Lyoko. Speaking of which, we need to enter your information. And of course, you have my info."

"Okay. What vehicle would you like to have, Sakura?" Jeremie asked.

"Vehicle?" Sakura looked at him questioningly.

"Jeremie… She's been away for 2 years now." Yumi said.

"Oh yeah! We need to talk with y'all. Okay. We've discovered a new sector. We call it "Sector 5".

"And what is the significance of Sector 5?" Sakura asked.

"It's where XANA lives."

"OMG! Wow. What else?"

"XANA has created new, more powerful monsters, including one called the "scipizoa" which is trying to steal Aelita's memory. The first ones we discovered Odd named "Tarantulas". There are also "Creepers" and "Mantas"."

"How do you get to Sector 5? I don't think you can go through the tower can you?"

"No. I type in a code, "Scipio", and then comes a circular, ball-like thing, that picks you up and transports you to Sector 5."

"Beware. It can get you really dizzy until you get used to it." Odd added.

"Hey why don't we show them instead?" Yumi suggested.

"I don't know…" Jeremie answered.

"Oh come on Jeremiah. Please?" Sakura looked at him with a puppy face.

"Fine." He said, annoyed that she called him by that silly nickname.

"All right!" Everybody said in unison.

"Okay. I'll program your info. You two come here for a second." Jeremie said. They went over and Yumi, Odd and Ulrich were talking.

"Hey, isn't it great to have Sakura back?" Yumi asked.

"Oh yeah. It's the most awesome feeling in the world! Her friend is kind of quiet though. I guess she's just a little shy. I'm surprised Sakura hasn't asked you if y'all were a couple yet!" Odd sounded amused. Ulrich and Yumi blushed, and they changed the subject.

"I don't know how this is going to work. You can't keep both of them at your house, can you Yumi?" Ulrich asked, concerned.

"Don't worry about Sakura. Her friend seems cool, too. They can take care of themselves, I'm sure. I know Sakura will. She always has. She never wanted anyone to worry about her. She's very independent." Yumi said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ulrich replied.

"Of course!" Said Yumi.

Sakura and Sam came back from the supercomputer. "Come on guys! What are we waiting for?" Sakura said, excitedly.

So there they went, up the elevator into the scanner room. 3-by-3 they got scanned into Lyoko.

Man, it took me awhile to write all of this! Please R&R.


	4. Friends Old and New

Chapter Four: Friends – Old and new

"Wow," Sam said in awe, staring at Lyoko, the vehicles, herself, and the other members.

"Wow is right," said Sakura, not taking notice that the vehicles weren't _all_ Sam was focused on.

"Come on, this way!" Yumi said.

They all took off on their vehicles. Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich had the regular, and Aelita shared with Yumi. Of course, there were 2 new transportation devices on the road. Sam had a jetpack, and Sakura had a hang glider type device (like Aang's if you've ever seen "Avatar: The Last Airbender"). They got to the pick-up point, or the "tram stop" (as Odd liked to call it), and waited for Jeremie to enter the transport code. Suddenly, their transport appeared. It picked them up and took them to Sector 5. When they landed, both Sakura and Sam were holding their stomachs.

"OMG, I'm gonna puke!" Sam said.

They all laughed, even Sakura who was also struggling to keep her breakfast down.

"Come on!" Ulrich said. "The entrance is almost open!"

"Okay Ulrich, but you know we can't all be as fast as you are," Sakura joked. The others laughed, except Sam, who didn't really get it because she was new.

"Ha. Very funny," Ulrich said, sarcastically.

"Okay," Jeremie's voice said. "There's something you two need to know. There's a countdown, and there's a button. The button stops the countdown when pushed, and the countdown measures how much time you have to get to the button. There's only a couple of minutes, so you need to act fast."

"Okay," both Sakura and Sam said in unison.

"Hey Jeremie," Sakura asked as an idea came to her head.

"Yes?"

"Approximately how long does it take to materialize the vehicles?"

"About a minute."

"Oh, okay. Just curious."

"The wall is opening!" Ulrich said, "Let's go!"

"All right already," Sakura laughed.

Just then, the wall opened completely. They all took off, in search for the button.

"There it is!" Yumi exclaimed.

"Okay, Odd. You…" Ulrich was suddenly stopped by Sakura's interruption.

"Ulrich, since when are you the leader of this team?"

"Since you…" Sakura interrupted Ulrich, again.

"Well guess what? I'm back. You know what we agreed to."

"So? You left."

"Once a member always a member, unless you get kicked out, of course. And from what I hear you almost did," she teased and winked at Odd, who was already back from stopping the countdown.

"Whatever… The countdown!"

"Don't worry," Odd said. "I took care of it."

"All right," Jeremie's voice said. "Now that the leadership position has been reclaimed by Sakura, I suggest it is time to start training."

"Training?" Sakura scoffed proudly. "You think I need training?"

"You have no idea how much harder these new monsters are," said Jeremie's voice.

"All right, whatever."

"Okay. We'll start you off with a tarantula."

"You better watch out for this one. It took us like an hour to beat it, and it's really ugly too," said Odd.

"A half of an hour," corrected Ulrich.

"Whatever," Odd replied.

"I'll make you guys a bet. Everyone, including you, Jeremie," Sakura announced.

"Name it," Odd said. The others nodded their heads, except for Sam and Jeremie. Sam just stood there and raised an eyebrow, and Jeremie was listening intently while sitting in his chair, knowing that nodding wouldn't do any good anyway.

"I bet you I can beat this thing in no more than five seconds."

"You're on!" Ulrich replied.

"Samurai, you can be the time keeper. Count using the Mississippi method."

Ulrich rolled his eyes at the nickname. _Just like old times._ He nodded.

"Samurai?" Sam looked at Sakura and raised an eyebrow.

"Nickname," Ulrich replied. "So, how much?" He asked.

"If I win, you give me 5 dollars each, and if I lose, I give you all 5 dollars each." Sakura suggested.

They all stared, confused.

"Umm… Sakura," Sam said. "Aren't we in France?"

"Oh yeah! Sorry. 10 euros?"

"That sounds fair to me," Odd replied. "What about y'all?"

"Sure."

"Okay, it's on!" Sakura exclaimed.

Finally the tarantula crawled out.

"OMG. That is the pure definition of hideous," Sakura joked. Odd and Yumi laughed, and were thinking the same thing. _Same old Sakura._

Sakura entered battle mode. One second. Her eyes locked onto the target. Two seconds. She reached for her two pistols. Three seconds. She aimed, and fired the guns simultaneously. Four seconds. Clouds of smoke formed around the monster. The clock showed five seconds. Her time was up. The suspense was killing them. Was it dead, or would it emerge from the clouds as if to mock the very idea of even attempting to kill it? Only time could tell.

After what seemed to be forever, the clouds finally dissipated. The tarantula was nowhere to be found.

"So Jeremie," Sakura said, "What did you say about the difficulty of defeating these monsters again?"

"Whatever," he muttered.

"Okay! Everyone owes me 10 euros, which comes out to 60! Yeah!" Sakura said.

"Kudos," Jeremie said. "Now, back to business. Sam, you're up next. You'll be fighting a creeper."

"Watch out. These are even uglier," Odd warned.

"Kitty-Kitty, how could anything possibly…" Sakura was about to question Odd's statement when the creeper emerged. "OMG, you're right." Everyone laughed. Sam repeated Sakura's process of two-second preparation. She aimed at the creature with her arm cannon. She shot, and it hit the monster right on the target. The creeper exploded.

"Bulls-eye!" She yelled.

"Nice shot!" Sakura said. "Put her there!" Sam gave her a high-five.

Everyone congratulated her.

"Okay," Jeremie said. "If you both can beat those, you can pretty much beat anything. Also, do not touch, aim or shoot at the Scipizoa unless Ulrich or Yumi aren't available. "Ha ha," Odd teased them.

"That goes for you too, Odd." He frowned.

"Ha ha," they mocked.

"So, shall we give Sam the grand tour," Yumi suggested.

Suddenly, the Scipizoa appeared and started to suck Aelita's memory away.

"OH… MY… GOD…" Sakura blinked and rubbed her eyes. "I never thought I'd live to see the day… a floating jellyfish." Everyone laughed. "Anyway, Samurai and Lover go save Sweet Pea and her memory," Sakura commanded Ulrich and Yumi.

"I'm really going to have to learn everyone's nickname" Sam uttered.

"Okay then. Jeremie's is 'Al the Weirdo', 'Weirdo' for short. Aelita is called 'Sweet Pea', and Odd is either 'Kitty-Kitty' or 'Tiger'. Yumi's full nickname is 'Samurai's Lover', but when I'm referencing Samurai also, I just call her 'Lover'. Most of the time, when they're in a pair, I just call them the 'Lovebirds'. Hey, that reminds me…" Sakura waited for them to finish defeating the Scipizoa, and then called them over, using their collective nickname.

"Hey Lovebirds, are y'all dating yet?" Sakura asked them. Their cheeks turned crimson red. Odd tried not to explode laughing, so he bit his lip. When he calmed down, he grinned at them with a sort of "I told you so" look. They glared at him. Jeremie cracked up.

"I'm just messing with you! Lighten up! Although I don't think Ulrich here will ever learn to. Just kidding, Samurai," Sakura said. "All right grand tour time!"

"Yep," said Jeremie. "Good thing it's Saturday."

"Amen," they all exclaimed.

"Oh yeah! We need to tell the principal you're here on Monday morning," Jeremie said. "We also need to enroll you, Sam."

"Okay," Sam said as they prepared to leave.

They took their grand tour and Sam oohed and ahhed. When it was 5:00 they came back into the real world.

"Wow. That was awesome," Sam said. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Jeremie and Sakura said at the same time. They laughed.

"Hey guys," Yumi said. "We need to celebrate on Sakura's return and Sam's joining!"

"Agreed," Jeremie, Odd, Aelita, and Ulrich said.

"All right!" Sam and Sakura said.

Thus began their adventures together. Maybe one day you will hear some of their unwritten stories. Who knows?

THE END!!! How did you like it? Tell me if I should make a sequel or not. Thank you for reading!


	5. Thanks Please Read

This is not a chapter, sorry.

I would like to thank everyone for encouraging me to keep writing, especially:

Erratic for all the awesome reviews!!!

Once again, thanks to everyone for reviewing/adding me to their lists!

It makes me feel really good, and like I said, it keeps me writing…


End file.
